


The best gift I have to give is my love

by crystalklances



Series: Klancemas Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Klancemas Week Day 7 -- Presents / CocoaKeith and Lance spend a quiet Christmas Eve together. Keith has planned a special surprise that is almost ruined but turns out well in the end.





	The best gift I have to give is my love

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the final day of Klancemas! I still can't believe I wrote something for each day. Sure, most of them are short, but that's the first week-long Klance event I finished. (sadly I never got to do anything for the month-long ones because I never knew about them as they happened, but that's another story)  
> Title is from Humbug by Owl City
> 
> Like the previous days, thank you to my friend [Meli](http://astereli.tumblr.com) for giving it a read over! <3

It was Christmas Eve.

Keith and Lance were at home. Usually, they spent the holidays with Lance’s family. But this year, they wanted to have a quiet time, just the two of them and their baby daughter. Not that Keith minded if they were away, not at all; he always enjoyed being with the family, having felt right at home the moment he had first met them, even though he and Lance hadn't properly dated yet at the time.

This year, though, he felt glad about their decision to stay home, not joining until a few days before the turn of the year. There was something he had planned to do, and for this, he felt like it was more comfortable in their own home, in private.

They were sitting comfortably around the tree, wrapping up the last presents for their daughter and placing them under the tree before already unwrapping some of their own gifts for each other. They wanted the morning to be mostly for their little angel.

After they were done wrapping all the toys and stuffed animals, Lance went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

Keith tried to steel his nerves for what he was going to do tonight. He had tried to prepare a small speech, but then realized that wasn’t going to work. After all, he was much better at doing things spontaneously, in the spur-of-the-moment. He knew the gist of what to say, but what  _ exactly _ he was going to say, he would see when it happened.

He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, trying to feel for the small box. That’s when he realized it wasn’t there.

He froze.

Where could it be? Did he lose it somewhere?

He couldn’t run around the house now to try to look for it—Lance would notice that something was up. He also couldn’t rummage through the pile of presents under the tree, for the same reasons. He cursed himself under his breath. There was no use, he had to hope that he would still be able to find it without Lance noticing.

When Lance came back with two mugs of hot cocoa plus extra marshmallows, Keith had to smile and pretend like he wasn’t in a state of mild panic.

They moved closer to the fireplace to drink the cocoa. It was cozy and warm, from the outside, and the hot drink warming from the inside. Keith loved these little things. Things he had never known in his childhood, that he had only heard about from the other kids and from the TV, that he had always longed for but could never have. Until he found Lance. Now, he could have them all the time, but he still treasured them all like it was the first time.

They took their time drinking, savoring the taste, the comforting warmth. They were talking in between sips, trying to imagine how their daughter might react to her first Christmas. They both were excited, hoping she would have a good time in their quiet home before they would reunite with the rest of the family a few days later.

Aside from that, Lance tried to get Keith to spill hints about his presents, but Keith didn’t fall for his tricks. After all, they were supposed to be a surprise, even if there always were similar things compared to the previous years.

When the last drop of cocoa was gone, they placed the mugs down on the floor. Putting them into the dishwasher could wait until later. They moved back to the christmas tree to start on unwrapping their gifts.

They took turns. In advance, they had agreed on a system to mark those gifts that  _ really _ should be unpacked in private—as those were still bound to be there—so those took priority.

Because they got really into it, they ended up unwrapping most of their other gifts, as well.

Keith was especially touched when he uncovered the small calendar Lance had put together for him: with photos of them together, with their daughter, and their daughter alone, so that Keith would always have a comforting presence at work. He would display his family proudly, for all his co-workers and clients to see.

He was so caught up in looking at the photos that he didn’t pay attention to Lance looking for the next present he wanted to unwrap, until he heard Lance’s voice.

“Huh? What’s this? Did you forget to wrap something?”

Keith looked up—and nearly had a heart attack. In his hand, Lance held a small, black box with the silver emblem of the jeweler’s. The same box that Keith had noticed missing from his pocket earlier.

“Wait, no, don’t open that!” he said, a little louder than necessary.

But it was too late. Lance opened the box, revealing the silver band with three small gemstones: ruby and sapphire, with amethyst in their middle.

The silence was deafening and felt like an eternity.

Finally, Lance looked over at Keith, the stunned silence visible on his face. Keith didn’t know what to do. His throat felt dry, his voice seemed gone.

Lance was the first to speak.

“Keith, is that… are you… are you trying to propose?”

Keith sighed in defeat before he mumbled, “It was supposed to be the big surprise of the night, but then I lost the box and couldn’t look at it without raising suspicion.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“That’s my answer,” Lance said, lips tugging up in a smile.

“You could’ve at least given me a chance to still ask properly,” Keith grumbled, but he felt like laughing in relief.

“Alright, then do it now.” Lance handed over the box after closing it. “You still have to put it on my finger, anyway.”

Keith huffed, but he smiled as he moved to sit on his knees in front of Lance, taking hold of his hand.

“Lance, you are the sunshine of my life, more beautiful than the moon and the stars in the sky. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Lance replied without missing a beat. Not a second later, he added, “God, that was cheesy.”

The smile on his face was huge, though. Keith’s own face hurt from how hard he was grinning when he slipped the ring onto Lance’s finger.

“It’s true, though.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. At the same time, as if by magnetic pull, they leaned in until their lips met in a soft kiss. The smiles never left their faces.

When they broke apart, soft laughter left their lips as they shared gazes, full of pure joy.

“I think that’s my favorite present,” Lance whispered.

Keith leaned in for another kiss.

“My favorite present is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)


End file.
